An Amian story
by Ian Alexander Kabra
Summary: Amy gets a call from Ian that they are going to stay at Cahill Manor for two weeks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys This my first fanfiction story so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong**

**iam not that good at summarys bascically Amy getts a call from Ian saying they are going to be staying there for two weeks what will happen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys This my first fanfiction story so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong**

**iam not that good at summarys bascically Amy getts a call from Ian saying they are going to be staying there for two weeks what will happen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for sticking with me there I'm sorry about the things that came before this I was having a little trouble with this since this is all new to me its very confusing so if there is anything that I did wrong please tell me **

**Anyways this story is going to be a little short since I didn't have a lot of time .**

Disclamer - I do not own anything

It was a regular day in the house of Amy Cahill . She was writing in her diary as usual about her sure cute distant cousin Ian. Amy was so concfused about her feelings for him . "_He's just so different I mean he's polite like all the time , he's so handsome, and can be really smart"_she thought to herself But, Amy already had a boyfriend and his name was Evan . "Evan's sweet and all but it just doesn't feel right". She said. All of a sudden her phone started ringing so she went to answer it. "Hello" "Hello Love ' as he answered back " What do you want Ian "

"Is it ok if we come and stay while our mansion is being remodeled"

Fine "

"ok love Ill see you in a few". Then he hung up.

After that Amy started to panic ." How could I let him come I still have not forgiven him for Korea. " she said

The next minute she heared the doorbell ring. When she opened the door there stood Ian Kabra and his little sister Natalie in their usual matching designer outfits.. "Long time no see " he said with a smirk on his rather handsome face. "Don't call me that Ian how many times do I have to say it" she responded . Ian was about to answer back but, Natalie interrupted him "Thank you for letting us stay here for two week" she said . Then Amy's little brother Dan rushed down the stairs and said " Who is it"

"Hello Daniel " said Natalie. "Not you Amy why is your boyfriend here" Dan said "HE'snot my boyfriend Daniel Arther Cahill you should know I already have a boyfriend"Amy screamed.

"Oh, Ian take me away on your USS Dreamboat " Dan said sarcastically in a high pitched girl voice.

"Ok thats enough Dan come on I will show you two to your rooms"Said Amy .

**Ok here is a little piece of it I will try to write more by tuesday hope you liked it.**

**please tell me ifI have any spelling mistakes please comment thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry about the delay I just had alot of things on my plate **

**My computer almost crashed during the Thanksgiving holiday so we had to get a new one **

**so it has taken a lot of time to get a new one so anyways to the story **

**Disclamer- i do not own any of the characters**

"Ok Natalie here is your room" Amy said before her and Ian walked farther down the hallway.

When they got there she said "And ian my room is two doors down so if you need anything " Then started to go back downstairs to the kitchen

But., before she could Ian grabed her hand and said"Thank you for letting us stay here i have missed being able to see you'

"Your welcome Ian and Yes it has been quite a while" She said before she disappeared out of sight.

As Ian walked into his roomand pulled out his personal picture of Amy.

He loved her so much he had wished he had never hurt her

_"While I'm here I have to try to get Amy to forgive me"_

At dinner Ian sat right next to amy

He could see her trying not to blush or look into his dinner Dan went to play video games while Natalie went to read her fashion magazine.

So that left Amy and Ian at the table.

"Love do you want to go to your room I have something that I would like to tell you" said Ian.

"Of course Ian" She answered as she followed him upstairs.

**Ok guys there is the next chapter hope you enjoyed it **

**The next chapter will be coming out soon**

**Please if you have any suggestions ether private message me or post a comment**

**Anyways thanks again for all the support**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I have not wrote in a while with the christmas season in my country I have been very busy

I hope this chapter will be longer than the ones before

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters

hope you enjoy

As they walked up the stairs Ian was so nervous what would she say.

When they got up to her room they both sat on the bed

"What are you going to tell me Ian "asked amy

_"Here goes nothing "Ian thought efore he answered her_

"Love I want to tell you that I'm sorry for Korea and I dont know how to say this but some of it wasn't acting"he said

"Aaaaree yooou saaayiiingg thhatt" But before Amy could finish Ian cut her off

"Yes Amy I love you with all my heart you are all I can think about"

He loved when he could make her stutter and blush in the cutest ways.

All of a sudden Amy said "Ian I have been trying to hide this for a while but, I love you no matter how much I try to forget . "

"Right now I just found out that maybe Evan is not the right guy I will figure out what to do later'

"I dont know what else to say Amy but I love you"

Then he kissed her it lasted about thirty seconds before they both pulled away.

"I better get back to my room before our siblings come in" Ian said

"Yay see ya Ian " Amy said as Ian walked out the door.

After he walked out you could see Amy blush and sigh before she drifted off to sleep.

When Ian got out of Amy's room he was as happy as could be.

He had finally got Amy Cahill the love of my life and kiss her.

Natalie was in the living room when Ian came in she said "So how did the talk with your girlfriend go"

"Fine and it none of your buiness and she is not my girlfreind" Ian said

Before Ianwent to bed he put the picture of Amy back in his suitcase and went to sleep.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter

As always if you have any suggestions private message me or post a comment

Until next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys **

**Here is the next chapter of the story hope you guys enjoy**

The next afternoon Amy got a call from Evan

"Hey Ames"

"Hi Evan"

'You know Amy I was thinking it would be nice..."

"Um, Evan I dont think this is working out"

"Amy are you breaking up with me"

"Yes Im Evan and I'm so sorry"

As she said this you could hear Evan crying softly before she hung up.

A couple minutes later Ian came walking to her room

"How are you today my love "

He said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Ian I dont know how to say this but, I just broke up with my boyfriend "She said before bursting into tears .

'Its going to be ok love"He said as he put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Ian really need that right now'

"Your welcome love just remember one thing love I love you and I will always be there for you"

"Aw thats so sweet Ian and I love you too"

Then she moved closer towards him and kissed him.

All Ian could think of was her strawberry hair and her soft gentle lips touching his.

But before they could break apart they heard a scream coming from the door

and there stood a very angry looking Dan Cahill.

**Ok There's the next chapter**

**if you have any questions or suggestions please do not be afraid to private message me**

**or post a comment.**

**See you **

**Until next chapter**

**Ian Alexander Kabra **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys **

**Here is the next chapter**

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**Disclamer- I do not own anything**

They soon broke apart both of them blushing.

"Dan could you please just leave us alone for a minute I will be downstairs in a couple minutes"

Amy said.

"No I will not I want to know why Ian Kabra is kissing my sister then you will never see him ever"

Dan said with an angry glare focused mainly on Ian.

"Daniel Arther Cahill you are not the boss of me or Ian so get out" Amy said with as much fury as her brother.

"Daniel I think it would be wise to stay away from us from us as much as possible" Ian said.

"Fine Cobra but I you dare hurt her in anyway I will kill you then send my ninja amy to kill you a second time if you survive the first"Dan said with a very serious expression before walking out the door.

"I'm sorry for letting this happen"Amy said cuddling closer to Ian's chest.

"It's okay love and I'm sure he would have found out eventually Now lets go down to dinner"Ian said picking both of them up from the floor.

Dinner was very quiet so after it as usual Dan went to play video games and Natalie went to read fashion magazines.

Amy went to garden afterwards to admire all the flowers when suddenly she felt a hand on her waist.

"Ian ho-w did yo-u kn-w I was he-re"She asked looking up at him.

"You are forgetting that I was trained in the art of spy since before I could walk" he said looking down at her with his famous smirk .

"True "Amy said in agreement.

"Love, I have something I need to ask you"

"What is it Ian"

"Amy I have love you from that first day in Korea So Amy Hope Cahill will you go on a date with me" he said looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes of course I will Ian "she said while giving him a huge hug.

"Oh and one more thing Ian I love you more than you will ever know "Amy added as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too and how about dinner tomorrow for our first date"Ian said.

"That would be great I'm going to bed its getting later"

"Ok see you in the morning Amy" Ian said as they both went inside.

Ian was so happy so when he came into he house his face was bright red.

"Brother what are you so happy about"His sister Natalie asks from the corner of the room.

"Amy told me that she loved me"

"That great for you least I will not have to hear you whining anymore guess i will see you tomorrow" she said as she walked out of the room.

Then everyone went to bed.

**There is the next chapter **

**I think this one is the longest one **

**Anyways as always if you have any comments or suggestions or comments ether leave a comment or private message me it does not matter to me. **

**I'm going to try to post every Thursday now **

**Anyways until next update**

**Ian Alexander Kabra**


	8. Authors Note 1

**Hey Guys Its Ian **

**I'm so sorry I have not Updated in what feels like forever**

**Alot has happened since I last Updated **

**1\. I got the main roll in the school play Cinderella**

** band that I started a couple years ago is going on warp tour this summer**

**3.I was grounded for a couple weeks for being antisocial I know stupid right**

**4\. And finally The dance at school was last week**

**I hope you undertand I will try to update sometime this week**

**Thanks for reading**

**Signing off**

**Ian Alexandria Kabra**


End file.
